goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman tries to be a police officer and gets grounded
Cast Gelman-Joey Boss-Dallas Police Officer 1-Wiseguy Police Officer 2-Daniel Police Officer 3-Lee Lawson, King Bob, and Boris-Eric Caillou-David/Evil Genius/Zack Caillou (as Microsoft Sam)-Microsoft Sam Boris' angry voice-Shouty Rachel Hart-Julie Gelman's dad-Simon Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. Transcript Gelman: I'm bored. There's nothing to do. I will apply for a job as a police officer. (at the police station) Gelman: I would like a job as a police officer please. Boss: Come with me please. (in the conference room) Boss: Gelman, do you have the skills to be a police officer? Gelman: Yes. Police Officer 1: He already went through training. Police Officer 2: And he can join our team. Police Officer 3: I agree. Also, I heard that TJ and the Gang revived Caillou. Boss: I agree with all of them. (at a bank where Rachel Hart and her boyfriend Erwin Lawson just robbed money) Gelman: Hold it right there! You are under arrest for robbing a bank! Lawson: You can't do that to us! Rachel Hart: We're on your side! Gelman: Are you telling me you're on my team after you robbed this bank?! Lawson: We are on your team. Rachel Hart: Please, let us go. Gelman: Fine. Since you two are my friends, I will let you off with a warning. If the money isn't put in the bank in 119 days, I will have to arrest you two and I mean it this time. Lawson: Thank you. Rachel Hart: You're a nice police officer. Gelman: You're welcome. (later as Gelman walks over, he sees King Bob chewing gum) Gelman: Hold it right there! King Bob: Hey?! What do you want now?! Gelman: You are under arrest for claiming the jungle gym yours and for chewing tobacco! King Bob: First of all, the jungle gym is called Old Rusty, not just mine but the other one that usually holds my throne, and second of all, it's not tobacco! It's gum! Gelman: You have two options. A, get off the Jungle Gym so that people can have fun or B, I have to send you to the insane hospital? King Bob: I choose W! Gelman: W is not one of the two choices! The two choices are... (King Bob runs away) Gelman: Get back here right now! (King Bob runs away from Gelman as he continues to chase him) Gelman: He got away! This whomps! (meanwhile at Caillou's house) Caillou: I'm going to turn into Microsoft Sam, but first, I need to change my look. (15 minutes later) Caillou: There. Now to change my voice. (Now speaking like Microsoft Sam) Hi! I am Microsoft Sam! I am the greatest thing on the Internet! SOI! (back with Gelman) Gelman: There seems to be a crime in progress! I will check the Anderson residence! (back at Boris' room) Caillou: Hi dad, I am Microsoft Sam, the greatest Internet character of all time. Boris: Hold on! Something seems fishy! You gotta be Caillou! (back with Gelman as he goes to the Anderson's front door) Caillou (off-screen): Shut up Boris! You can't prove that I am not real! Look at me! I am right here standing in front of you! I am right here speaking to you! Boris (off-screen): That's not true at all... Gelman (while Boris continues to talk): Caillou is in trouble and he thinks he's Microsoft Sam. I will go inside to investigate the scene. Caillou: Dad, if you think that I'm Caillou and not Microsoft Sam, then you must be really dumb! Boris: Oh! So you think I'm dumb?! Well guess what?! I'll prove that I'm not dumb by showing my alter ego! Caillou: What are you going to do? Change into red Boris?! Come on! I dare you! Boris: Okay! You asked for it! (Back downstairs) Gelman: Uh-oh! Three words! Here! Comes! Trouble! (back in Boris' room) Boris: There's the red teeth guy and I will eat you for dinner! (Caillou runs away laughing as Boris the Teeth guy chases after Caillou) Caillou: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah soi soi soi ROFL ROFL ROFL! (Boris the Teeth Guy chases after Caillou only to be stopped by Gelman) Gelman: Hold it right there! Boris the Teeth Guy: Hey! You can't arrest me! I only did that to teach Caillou a (BLEEP)ing lesson! Let me at him! Let me at him! Gelman: That doesn't get you the right to chase after your son after he turned into Microsoft Sam! Boris the Teeth Guy: I have to because he can't prank me! He is NOT Microsoft Sam! Gelman: No! You don't! Boris the Teeth Guy (Shouty's voice): LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! Gelman: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for four weeks that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Boris the Teeth Guy: Don't you dare send me to the insane hospital! If you do, there will be some consequences! I was only doing that to prove Caillou was not Microsoft Sam! Gelman: Shut up! You deserve it! Then Gelman took Boris the Teeth Guy away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Boris the Teeth Guy and Gelman entered the insane hospital, and then Gelman showed him the ward. Gelman: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack your son Caillou! Boris the Teeth Guy: You can't do this! I'm his father! I showed him my alter ego to teach him a lesson! He! Is! Not! Microsoft! Sam! Gelman: Shut up! Boris the Teeth Guy's expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, Boris the Teeth Guy began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the door and hanged on to the doorknob, still screaming like a wild monkey. (back at the police station) Boss: How did Gelman do? Police Officer 1: He did poorly! He didn't arrest the two robbers and let them off the hook with a 17-week warning on purpose after they stole money! Police Officer 2: Then, he tried to send an innocent person for chewing gum and claiming the jungle gym his own to the insane hospital! Police Officer 3: The only good thing was he sent Boris the Teeth Guy to the insane hospital, but overall, yeah, he did terrible! Gelman: How did you guys know what I was doing?! Police Officer 3: We actually watched you the whole time in secret! Boss: Gelman, it's seems you're not worthy of being a cop, so you're fired! I will dial your father! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you fail at being a police officer?! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 4 days! Before you go upstairs, change out of your police uniform! (censored) Gelman's dad: Now go upstairs to your room now! Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff